


keeping me warm

by lovecamedown



Series: for you i would change my whole world [4]
Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Aran tries ice cream, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Swimming, and jana takes him swimming in a river, and they end up just making out tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jana takes Aran swimming in the river one warm, summer's afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keeping me warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> This is probably the steamiest Arana kiss I have ever written. You have been warned :P

“It’s cold,” Aran says, sounding surprised.

Jana smirks over at him, suppressing a giggle. “Yes, that’s why it’s called _ice_ cream.”

Aran grumbles under his breath, but he takes another bite of it anyway.

“It’s so good, isn’t it?”

“It’s nice.”

“Don’t eat too much at once though. You’ll get brain freeze.”

“What!?” Aran looks horrified, and he looks down at the ice cream cone in his hand like it might bite him.

Giggling, Jana squeezes his hand. “Don’t worry, that’s just what the humans call it. Nothing serious happens; it just makes your head hurt for a minute if you eat too much at once.”

“Oh,” Aran relaxes a bit.

She smiles up at him, watching as he takes another bite. They’re walking along by the river, the afternoon sun warm against their skin. Summer in the city is much warmer than summer in the wild; Aran is just wearing his long sleeved top, no longer with any need for lots of layers. Jana can’t remember a time when she’s seen him in anything less than fur and coats. (This is a good look for him).

Letting go of his hand, her arm snakes around his waist, and she squeezes him against her fondly, licking a little more ice cream in to her mouth.

“I bought you something today,” Jana says after a few minutes. “It’s for tomorrow. I have somewhere nice I want to take you.”

“You like to surprise me with things, don’t you?”

Smiling, Jana licks her ice cream again. “Yes. Yes I do.”

* * *

When they get back to Jana’s flat, she turns to him and giggles upon seeing a little ice cream on each corner of his mouth.

“What?” He frowns.

“You have ice cream on your face,” still giggling, she reaches out and brushes it away with her thumbs before licking it off her fingers. “There. All better.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

A while later, Jana comes out of her room holding some shorts in her hand, and she presents them to him. “Can you try these on?”

“What are they?”

“Swimming shorts. It’s what humans wear to go swimming.”

“Why do I have them?”

“Because,” Jana drawls, walking forward and taking the lapels of his shirt in her hands. “I’m taking you swimming tomorrow. In a little river I found in the woods. It’s perfect weather for it, and you’ll love it. Trust me.”

“Why do I have to wear these?”

“Well what else are you going to wear?”

Aran raises an eyebrow – a suggestion or a challenge, Jana isn’t quite sure; but she knows what he’s thinking – and she laughs, shoving him playfully.

“Just try them on.”

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Aran’s voice comes from inside the bathroom minutes later. Jana is waiting outside the door, and she turns towards it when she hears him.

“What are you supposed to do with _what_?”

“This thing around my hips.”

Rolling her eyes, Jana places a hand on the door. “Can I come in?”

“Yes.”

She pushes the door open and walks in to find him standing there wearing the shorts, his hands holding the string that ties around the hips. Normally, she would giggle at his lack of understanding for human things; but right now she’s just way too distracted by _him_. He’s just standing there, all bare chest and bare legs, and _wow_ she can not take her eyes off him. She’s never seen this much of him before and she’s wondering _why_ , because it’s a truly lovely sight.

“Jana,” Aran says, and his voice cutting through the silence breaks her out of her thoughts. “What is this?”

Now she does giggle. Stepping forward, her hands come out and pull on the string, tying it up for him after he lets go.

“There,” she says. “Are they comfortable?”

“I think so.”

“Good,” smiling, she leans up to peck him on the cheek. “Then tomorrow, we swim. Okay?”

Aran nods once. As Jana steps back from him, he reaches out and touches her waist, gently bringing her back forward again. Smiling, Jana lets her hands settle on his bare chest, her fingers absently winding through the hairs there.

After a few moments, they kiss. Softly and with their lips closed, but it’s sweet, and when they pull away, they’re both smiling.

“I really don’t mean this in a bad way, but you’re doing well with getting used to human things.” Jana says, bringing one hand up to play with the hairs on the back of his head.

“Well, if you can do it, so can I.”

She smiles. “Exactly,” and then her lips press against his briefly, and she adds, in a soft whisper, “I’m proud of you.”

Aran kisses her again. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

The river is several metres wide and gets deeper the further along it gets. The sun is shining down, warm against their skin and shimmering against the water surface.

Jana places her bag down at the stump of a nearby tree and walks over to the riverbank to dip her hand in.

“The water’s a perfect temperature,” she says happily. “Let’s swim!”

Aran’s wearing his swim shorts already, along with his T-shirt and shoes, and when Jana starts taking her clothes off, he does the same. Her swimming costume is dark blue with white polka dots, halter-neck straps and a low back. Once Aran has placed his clothes down beside her bag, he turns back to her, and his eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees her.

She’s standing there, adjusting her swimming costume and tucking pieces of hair behind her ears as she plays with the grass between her toes. The sun is shining on her hair, making it fierier than ever. Her skin is perfect. She has little bumps of flesh on her stomach – it’s not flat – and a few marks on the skin at the tops of her legs. There are some tan lines on various places, blending in to the paler shades of skin where her clothes have covered her up in the summer sun.

She’s _perfect._ So, so perfect. He’s never seen her like this before—he’s never seen so _much_ of her before.… And it’s something he didn’t know he needed to see until now. She’s so beautiful, that she’s stunned him in to silence.

“Ready?” Jana looks up at him, a beautiful, _lovely_ smile lighting up her face.

Aran stares at her. His eyes are shining. His mouth opens and closes, trying desperately to find words to say; but he can’t talk. She’s literally taking his breath away.

“Aran?” Jana prompts, stepping towards him.

Aran clears his throat. He smiles softly at her. “You are so beautiful.”

Her smile turns slightly shy and she dips her head for a moment, tucking some hair behind her ear as she steps closer. “Thank you.”

“I mean it,” he instinctively places his hand on her waist when she’s close enough. “You are perfect.”

“I’m not. But thank you.”

Bringing his spare hand up to cup her cheek, he meets her eyes, his gaze soft and tender. “You are.”   
Jana only has a second to smile before he leans in and kisses her; just once, and it’s so soft, so gentle.

 

Jana is the one to jump in first, and she laughs as she flies through the air before she lands in the water with a big splash. When she surfaces again, she’s grinning, and she pushes water off her face and back in to her hair, smoothing it away from her face.   
Aran gets in to the water in a slightly more reserved fashion. He lowers himself in from the riverbank and Jana grins, swimming over to him. It’s shallow enough where he is that she can stand up.

She sighs contentedly, lowering herself back so she’s floating on the surface, her arms and legs spread out like a starfish. Aran chuckles at her. He dips underwater to wet his hair and then mirrors Jana’s actions, lying on top of the water beside her. She reaches out and takes his hand.

They float for a while, watching the clouds move in the sky above them and the birds fly back and forth from the trees. It’s so peaceful, just hearing the water in their ears, seeing the simplicity of the sun shining in the bright blue sky. It’s taking them both back to their roots. It’s making them miss the wild a little, too; but it’s okay, because they’re here now and they’re together, and for now it’s all they need.

A while later, Jana lifts herself up and places her feet down on the riverbed, taking in a deep breath and pushing hair off of her face. She smiles down at Aran.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” She asks, wading over to him.

Nodding, Aran rises too and meets her halfway. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

Jana grins at him. “You’re welcome. I knew you’d love it.”

“You know me well.”

“I can’t remember the last time I was in the water. It must be years ago now.”

“Me, too. I think the last time I swam was with Meinir. During summer, a long time ago.”

Jana places her hands on Aran’s waist and absently rubs them up and down against him. His hands come to sit on her hips, rubbing circles against her swimming costume with his thumb. “Do you miss her?” She asks. “Your sister? Being around her all the time?”

“Of course. I miss her every day.”

One of her hands comes up to cup his face. Her forehead wrinkling, she leans in to him and looks in to his eyes, her own eyes sad.

“It’s okay,” Aran says softly. “Don’t look at me like that. You don’t need to feel guilty.”

“But I do, Aran. You’re staying here because of me. Sometimes I just…I think about all you’re leaving behind by staying here with me. All you’ve had to give up.”

“But it was my choice,” Aran cups her face with both of his hands, and she moves hers down to sit on his chest. “You don’t need to feel guilty for that.”

Jana frowns even more and she leans forward to press their foreheads together, nuzzling her nose against his. “You’re not unhappy, then?”

“Of course not,” he kisses her nose. And moves down to her lips, his lips slightly parted. “I’m with you, aren’t I?” As his sentence ends, his words muffle because he kisses her again, and Jana reciprocates, wrapping her arms fully around his neck to bring him closer. He lets his hands move down to press in to the small of her back, holding her against him. Their lips move slowly against each other’s in perfect synchronisation. Noses bump together as they change head positions, and Jana lets her hands push in to the wet hairs at the back of his neck as his run up her ribcage. She sighs against his lips and pushes further in to him.

Aran tugs at her, trying to bring her closer, and Jana tries to do so by jumping up and wrapping her legs around his hips. The water holds most of her weight but he wraps his arms securely around her waist to make sure she stays safe and close. Jana grins against his lips.

“I love you,” Aran whispers before kissing her again. She’s so warm against him. So real. So familiar.

“I love you too,” she manages between kisses.

A while later, Aran pulls away, in desperate need of some air. He touches his forehead to hers, licking his upper lip as he catches his breath. Jana’s fingers are still playing with his hair, and he’s still holding her close, not wanting to let her go. She wraps her legs tighter around his waist. Pushes her hands right in to his hair. Bunches it in to her fists and tugs at it gently.

Aran makes a noise in the back of his throat. He presses her further against him, using his hands on her waist before bringing them back down to her thighs.

She kisses him again, lips open and moving against his. Aran feels her sigh in to his mouth before she traces her tongue along his bottom lip, and he reciprocates.

After another few minutes, Jana pulls away, now thoroughly out of breath. But she keeps her forehead against his and traces the edges of her fingertips all the way down his spine, stopping right at the base of it to place her hands right against his lower back.

“You’re not cold, are you?” Jana teases as she sees goosebumps rise on his skin. She bites her lip.

“Oh, you’re keeping me very warm.”

She giggles. “That’s good.” Once more, their lips meet. And then she reaches out in to the water and splashes him, taking him by surprise. He pulls back, spluttering but smiling, and Jana giggles again.

“Hey!” he exclaims, only to splash her in return. Squealing, Jana untangles herself from is grasp and moves away from him, splashing in any direction close to him, still laughing and smiling so happily.

“Okay, okay, I surrender!” Jana laughs.

Smiling, Aran moves towards her again and brushes some hair from her face. She gazes up at him, eyes smiling.

“What?” She asks.

“What?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Aran just smiles softly. He reaches out to take her hand under the water. “No reason. I just love you.”

“And I love you too.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me like that.”

Grinning sheepishly, Jana bites her lip and steps closer to him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I wasn’t complaining.”

She giggles. And then squeezes his hand. “Ready to head home?”

Aran nods once. He leans in and kisses her forehead, and Jana surprises him by rising on to her tip toes and catching her lips with his.

“Come on,” she smiles softly at him when she pulls away. “Let’s go. I’m starving,” and then, after they’ve climbed out of the water, “and maybe after we’ve eaten we can pick up where we left off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this latest installment to the series :) please do let me know what you think in the comments, and leave kudos if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
